


Relationship Drama

by CrunchyWhiteBread



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchyWhiteBread/pseuds/CrunchyWhiteBread
Summary: Sabrina, Roz and Harvey are fighting again. Robin couldn't care less, but it brings something up between he and Theo.
Relationships: Theo Putnam/Robin Goodfellow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Relationship Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I really like writing this ship????  
> So I will be taking prompts about them. If anyone has any ideas just put them in the comments. I won't write smut because I'm terrible at it, and I'll try as many as I can.  
> (Also those are always made on a rush so any spelling mistakes or typos are me and my Portuguese-settings auto correct just being messy)

Robin didn't really care about Sabrina's love life. Or Harvey's. Or Roz's or anyone's, really - the only love life he cared about was his newly developed one with Theo, and that was it.  
But apparently, being on the Fright Club means you don't really get a choice when it comes to not caring about everyone's love life.  
For what he had gathered, Sabrina had some kind of returned-from-the-dead feelings for Harvey, who said he didn't have any of those for her - a statement that was taken with a grain of salt by his girlfriend, Roz.  
And then everything just started falling apart.  
He couldn't even tell who was fighting who, really, or if the three of them were fighting together, but the argument was heated, with screams and swears and everything else.  
He was surprised Mr. Kinkle didn't come down to his garage to see what the hell was happening.  
While the fight develops, Robin sits at the couch, his right arm tight around his boyfriend's shoulders, who has a blank, bored expression and has already rolled his eyes at least 5 times.  
-So… -Robin says, dragging the word awkwardly - this usually happens?  
Theo shrugs.  
-I don't really care anymore. It's so much drama between those three all the time. And I always get in the middle.  
-You...want to get out of here? - he says - we could go to your house, or Dr. Cee's maybe? Have a milkshake or something.  
Theo smiles a little.  
-What about the golden trio?  
-Well, they can sort themselves out. 

…

Turns out, Theo didn't care for his friend's love lives as well. But he still had a lot to say about it.  
-And Sabrina - he says, completely forgetting the milkshake - look, I'm not saying she isn't a good friend. I'm not saying that about any of them but they all have so much drama going on. Harvey likes Roz and Roz likes him and Sabrina likes Nick, but now, oh, surprise! Maybe Sabrina likes Harvey too! And then I get stuck on the middle of this catfights and, you know, aside from me coming out as trans and the jocks bothering me some months ago, I don't have drama! I never had the chance to sit down with the three of them and talk about this really cute guy that i bumped into on the hallway and invited me to the pep rally, I mean, Harvey told me to ask you out but apart from tha-  
-Theo? - Robin takes the chance to interrupt - How about you breathe a little? Drink some milkshake, huh?  
He does so.  
-I'm sorry. I'm really am. You didn't bring me here to hear me crying about my friends. I love them and they're great, it's just… - he sights - Sometimes it kinda feels like I'm a little bit out of their tune. Sabrina is queen of hell or was, I don't really know. Harvey is a great artist and it's super brave and kind and Roz has her cunning and she's so smart and I just… I'm just here. I'm small, and i can't play basketball that good, and the guy that I date just approached me because he wanted a virgin to sacrifice.  
Robin winces. He knows Theo doesn't mean to be mean or hurtful - it's just the truth.  
-You know I love you, right? I can't fix how we met but I love you.  
-I know, i know… it's just, I'm happy you started liking me and I believe you love me as much as I love you but I just can't stop thinking that you wouldn't have gotten close to me in the first place if it wasn't for my blood being a great Pagan God Fertilizer. I believe you love me, I do, I'm just sad about the reason you were attracted by me.  
Robin remembers the day at the hallway. Sure, he knew he had to befriend the Putnam boy -the Pagans had been very adamant about the importance of keeping tabs on him - but as soon as Theo smiled at him and shook his hand… for a second he completely forgot about the mission, everything. For a second, he was just boy meeting another boy on a high school's hallways and the other boy just happened to be really cute and have really freckled skin and since when did he found that so attractive?  
He snaps out of the flashbacks.  
-Look, I came to you for a reason but I stayed for a completely different one. I was so focused on the pagans and how I needed to please them… Theo, if you weren't this amazing, handsome, kind and smart boy who kissed me on a ferris wheel I probably wouldn't have snapped out of my family's beliefs. If I was put to spy on Harvey or, I don't know, any other teen in town… maybe I would've gotten closer to completing my mission. I never liked what the pagans were doing but I never had any reason to stay behind, anything with meaning to hold me back… you were perfect. And I like Harvey and Sabrina and Roz, they're cool, but a big part of the reason why I'm close to them is because they're matter to you. - now he's the one who need to breathe - And, frankly, I've only known them for like 2 months? And I'm already tired of the love triangle drama, so I'm surprised you didn't get that gun of your and threatened them yet.  
Theo chuckles.  
-That's my dad's gun, Robin.  
-Well, you know I love Mr. Putnam, he is letting me stay at your couch for now, but I'm 100% sure he doesn't look half as hot as you do threatening people with that.  
-Robin?  
-Huh?  
-I love you. I really do. -they both smile -and I'm really glad we're not a drama couple.  
-Oh, me too. But if we want we can fake some drama just so you have something to talk about with them. Maybe a jealousy crisis? I could pull off something like that.  
-I will consider it.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to talk about those two or suggest some prompts my tumblr is @benjitheartist


End file.
